A Life So Changed
by RedCurls121
Summary: Kendall is adopted by a very wealthy photographer and his wife. Things get really twisted for her when they decide to move to La Push to photograph the wildlife there, and they move in next door to the Blacks. JacobxOC. Read and review and critique plz!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable to Stephenie Meyers books!! **

**I dont know how good this is, I just randomly started writing it the other day after I watched a Twilight behind the scenes with Taylor Lautner! **

Chapter One

_**Kendall's POV**_

The ocean, it's more beautiful than in the pictures. I don't know why I didn't ask to come sooner. The rolling waves and the breeze that swept off it almost had a haunting feeling.

"Kendall, honey," Andrea shouted to me. "We need to leave. The movers will be at the house soon." It was surprising that I could even hear her over the crashing of the waves against the cliffs. Reluctantly, I grabbed my bag and headed back to the minivan.

The Olympic Peninsula of Washington state wasn't what I had in mind when my foster parents told me we were moving. I thought maybe a big city with large studios. You wee, Eric was a photographer, and usually was working for major fashion magazines. But no, he decided he wanted a change of things, and by change he meant goodbye penthouse, hello woodland cottage.

Don't get me wrong, I love the country; I grew up there before my parents died. But that was over two and a half years ago now, and going back to quiet places like here remind me of them.

Our house was located on the La Push Reservation, meaning my new school would consist entirely of Quileute Indian kids. If I was lucky, there might be another outsider like myself, but I highly doubt that.

The house itself was something only Andrea could dream up. It would be cute, except for the blush pink shutters and yellow flower boxes that Andrea custom ordered for the lower level. My bedroom was the only thing on the second floor, and that made me truly happy. But of everything, my favorite part was the view from my bathroom window. I could see the ocean from where my tub sat. Eric had even paid extra to have a skylight put in above my tub. Yes, I know I'm spoiled, but its one of those relationships where they shower you with gifts when they can't actually spend enough time with you; like I really care.

I had almost finished unpacking when Eric called up the stairs, "Kendall, come on down. There are some people here that you should meet."

"I'll be right down!" I quickly pulled my hair back into a bun and straightened my shirt, heading down the stairs to meet whoever these people were. Maybe these were our new neighbors? Hopefully they didn't bring a crappy house-warming gift like Jell-O. I mean, in movies, why is the house warming gift always Jell-O? Or possibly a ficus.

**(LOL, Jell-O is okay, but not numalicious like brownies or cake!)**

_**Jacob's POV**_

It wasn't often that we had people moving onto the reservation, especially when they had no previous ties here.

My first impression of Eric and Andrea was that they were total yuppies who hadn't done a hard day of work in their lives. When they mentioned they had a daughter, I thought a teenage version of Andrea: blonde, skinny, and slow in the head. But when Kendall came downstairs, she was completely the opposite.

Kendall was tall, at least 6', and wasn't fat **(wow, what a true guy) **but shapely, and I liked that. Her auburn hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head. The best part was the ratty old Harley t-shirt she wore. I couldn't stop staring; this feeling was so weird.

"Kendall, honey, these are our new neighbors, the Blacks," Andrea said. "Billy and his son Jacob."

_**Kendall's POV**_

My first thought of Jacob was 'Dear lord, why is an underwear model standing in my living room?' Meeting him was actually rather awkward.

"Kendall, this is Billy and his son Jacob."

When Jacob looked at me, I thought I had something on my face. Jacob stared so intently, his brown eyes fixed on my own.

My automatic reaction was to put my hand to my face, "Do I have something on my face?"

Jacob laughed, "No, its nothing." I couldn't believe him when he said that.

"So Jacob, what grade will you be in this year?" Andrea asked, as if that awkward moment had never even happened; of course, I wouldn't be surprised if she even actually noticed.

"I'll be a senior," Jacob replied; I tried to hide my disappointment, he was so totally out of my league.

"Kendall will be a sophomore," Eric filled in.

"A sophomore? I thought you'd be at least Jake's age, if not older," Billy replied, a humorous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, I get that a _lot._ I'm only fifteen, you can check my birth certificate," I shot back. Boy, I wish I could drop a couple inches, and a ton of weight. Maybe then people would actually guess my age correctly.

"Don't worry, I get it too," Jake laughed. I gave him another look over, maybe it was just the shock of the first boy to be seen in La Push that made him so attractive.

Nope, still as beautiful as ever.

"You could pass for a twenty-five year old," I told him, and that sent everyone up in laugher, though I honestly don't know why. It wasn't funny at all, it was the truth.

"So would you like to stay for dinner?" Andrea asked. "We don't have much un-packed, but I have some chicken salad made."

"No, we don't want to intrude. We just wanted to introduce ourselves," Billy and Jake said their goodbyes, and left.

It didn't take long for Andrea to start with the rude remarks, "Wow, that boy is so huge, and only 17."

"I thought they were nice," I snapped, putting an end to her ranting. Im pretty sure I heard Eric chuckle from the end of the table.

After dinner, I grabbed my jacket and flash light and went outside for a walk. The sun was almost out of sight by the time I reached the rocky ocean shore. I pulled the jacket strings tighter, shielding my face from the harsh wind.

"A little late for walks, isn't it?"

"Like I care," I muttered. Who was talking to me? Instead of looking, I walked a bit further down the shore. Maybe he won't follow me.

"You don't want to get lost, do you?" The voice asked. It sounded like someone I've heard before, but I couldn't put a face to it. I haven't been in La Push long enough to do so.

"I won't, my mother always told me I had a good sense of direction."

A burning hot hand clasped over my eyes, and the voice spoke again, "What direction are you facing?"

"Northeast."

"And if I spun you around one-hundred and eighty degrees, what will you be looking at?"

"You."

The burning hand removed itself from my face, and was replaced by a stinging gust of ocean wind. I turned to see who had spoken to me, but I was alone. That was creepy; very, very creepy.

**How did you like it? Was it good? Review please, and tell me anything that needs fixing! I like reviews with lots of substance and helpfulness!!**

**-Riley-**


End file.
